


The Last Year

by i_sing_the_body_electric



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_sing_the_body_electric/pseuds/i_sing_the_body_electric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon hadn't had high expectations for his last year at Watford, and he definitely hadn't been prepared to fall in love with his infuriating room-mate....but at Watford, anything can happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Simon  
Simon had just woken up, the comforting feel of his school mattress giving him a sense of being home; he would add the feeling of safety to that if it wasn’t for the icy aura of his roommate spreading over to his side of the room. It was a relief to be back at Watford though, even with Baz sleeping across the room from him. He had gotten used to sharing a room with him, and spending his final year in school anywhere else just wouldn’t feel right. Although he would never admit it to anyone, especially not Baz, he actually enjoyed sharing a room with the prat at times. Simon rolled over in bed, facing in Baz’s direction to check the time. “Fucking hell, it’s three am, why am I even awake!” he thought to himself. Grumbling, he rolled back over, his messy curls falling into his eyes as he pressed his face into the pillow. “Bloody hell Snow, why are you making so much noise, some people are e trying to fucking sleep in this room” hissed Baz from his side of the room. “M’sorry” muttered Simon into his pillow, hoping that Baz would drop it and drift back off to sleep. Finally Simon felt himself drifting off to sleep, but he couldn’t seem to get Baz’s face off his mind.  
Hours later, he woke to the sound of running water and the scent of cedar and bergamot permeating the air around him. Simon had all but forgotten that this year’s term began today, and Baz, being the prat he was, hadn’t even bothered to wake him up. Simon already knew he was going to be late, but in an attempt to minimize the time he dragged himself out of bed. Stretching slowly he grabbed a shirt from the foot of his bed and slipped it over his muscular shoulders and ambled up to the en-suite. Simon pounded on the door and yelled “Baz you absolute dolt, get out, I need to get ready”! The only reply was a slight chuckle from inside the room, but it seemed that his roommate had decided to continue in his endeavor to make Simon’s life a living hell. He had really hoped that things would change this year, after all it was their last year at Watford, and he had hoped that just maybe he and Baz could at least be civil to each other, but with the way things were going it seemed that that was far out of reach.


	2. Chapter 2

Baz

Baz had been taking his time in the shower, not feeling the need to rush, as he had left Simon asleep. From outside he could hear the rumpling of a duvet, and the clumsy footfalls that could only belong to his room-mate. Baz prepared himself for a tirade from Simon, and soon there was a series of loud knocks and his room-mates grumpy morning voice yelling at him. God how Baz had missed this. Baz decided to simply acknowledged Simon's distress with a chuckle, and went back to getting ready.

Once Baz had finished in the en-suite, Simon went stumbling in, slamming the door behind him. Baz hated to admit it, even if it was only to himself, but he adored his room-mates grumpy morning demeanour. Baz had been trying to catch Simon's attention for years now, but it seemed that tormenting him would get him no further. He needed a new plan if he was going to win Simon over, and this year was his last chance. Of course he wouldn't completely stop teasing Simon, Baz thought to himself as he walked out of the door, it was to fun to see him get a little bit flustered every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another (extremely)short filler chapter, I will be picking it back up with a longer chapter next, but i just wanted to get this out there. hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter Three

Simon

Simon had managed to get ready in time for his first lesson, which coincidentally he shared with Baz. All throughout the lesson he glared at his room-mate, silently cursing him for nearly making him late on the first day back. He was almost certain that Baz could feel his fiery glare burning through the back of his head, but was choosing to ignore Simon’s anger. Baz was everything that Simon was not when it came to being a student, and Simon envied him, wished that everything would come to his as easily as it did to Baz. Sometimes Simon felt so useless, and it didn’t help that the main perpetrator of these feelings happened to be his room-mate. Simon was still glaring at the back of Baz’s head, imagining pulling at his long dark hair, when the bell signalling the end of class rang. Slowly, almost painstakingly, Baz turned around to face him. “Done staring at me yet Snow?” Simon blushed and made an effort to get out of his seat and out of the room as quickly as he possibly could. Slowly reality began to sink in, and Simon realized that he shared his next class with Baz as well. Crowley, he even sat next to him, how would he be able to get through class with ought bursting in rage, and possibly a bit of embarrassment. Simon trudged into the classroom, hoping that for some reason class may have been cancelled, but he had no such luck. At least he shared this class with Penny, she might be able to distract him. She waved him over from their usual seats, and they spent the rest of the class quietly chatting with each other. Even with the relief of speaking to his best friend, he could feel Baz’s cool gaze on him the entire time.

Baz

Baz couldn’t stop staring at his ridiculous room-mate, drinking in the way his nose scrunched up a little when Penny said something amusing. Baz was fixated on the boy, and it felt like he was melting, his insides being warmed by Snow’s cacophonous laughter. He could tell that Simon was trying to keep quiet, but his laughter was like a drug to Baz, and he honed in on it, hoping he could store the sound forever. Baz was determined, he had to make Snow his, and he needed a good plan if he wanted to see this through. Heck, Baz didn’t even know if Simon was remotely interested in boys, but he really hoped he was, because Baz was hopelessly in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay, it's a bit longer, but i'm still figuring things out.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a longer chapter, hope you all enjoy. I don't really know where i'm going with this upload shedule( which quite honestly doesn't exist) but i'm going to try to work one out. Anyhow, enjoy!

Simon

Simon had successfully made it to his last class of the day, and he couldn’t wait for class to begin. Simon loved theatre, and had surprisingly shown a fair amount of talent when it came to acting. Although he had always struggled with words, acting just felt right to him. Simon had a theory behind his talent, it was so much simpler to memorize and recite words that had already been given to him than to come up with his own, and he loved the freedom of not having to worry about what to say next. Once he had the lines memorized, he could let himself go in the emotion, and this, he thought, is what made him a good actor. Just then Simon realized that this would be his final year in this class, and that the final performance would truly be his last at the school. He had to make sure that it turned out perfectly. Ms. Possibelf, the drama teacher, had decided that for their final play, there would be an all upperclassmen performance of A Midsummer Night’s Dream. It became obvious that there had been a flaw in her great plan, as Penny was the only last year involved in the drama department, and she would certainly not want to take over a main role. This left the only option of a nearly all male cast. Ms. Possibelf didn’t seem all too concerned by this, saying “it isn’t such a big deal, originally all plays were performed only be males, and if they could do it you all must be able to as well.” Simon wasn’t all too concerned about this, it was only a play, and he could pretend to be in love with anyone if it was for the purpose of a good show. Of course Simon was expecting to be cast in a lead role, and he knew most of the other upperclassmen that were good enough to be cast alongside him and they were all his friends, he could do this.  
Baz

Baz had been spending the last couple of years in drama working behind the stage, and had never had any desire to be on stage. The only reason he had joined the drama department in the first place was to be closer to Snow. Watching Snow act was like seeing a massive rainstorm erupt on stage, drenching the crowd in his emotion, and dazzling them with his delivery of the lines. It was like seeing snow in his natural element, almost like it was the only time he truly let himself go. Baz loved watching him from the side-lines, always keeping quiet and simply admiring. Baz was fairly certain that Snow was completely unaware of his involvement in the drama department, and as this was his final year, he decided to do something radical. This year, Baz decided, he would offer his violin skills and be a part of the pit orchestra. The pit shared a practice schedule with the normal cast, and hopefully Baz would be able to slowly ease into friendly conversation with Simon. Crowley, Baz hoped this would work, he needed snow to be his, almost like he needed the air he was breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first forray into fanfic, so don't judge me too harshly. I really loved Simon and Baz, and i felt like I needed to at least try to contribute to the amount of fic they have. I know this chapter is really short, and i'll try to make the next one longer


End file.
